


AO3 Alphabet Aerobics

by phoenixacid



Category: AO3 Tags
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Inspired by Music, No Fandom Tags, Sorry Not Sorry, THIS MAKES ABSOLUTELY ZERO SENSE, Tags Are Fun, There's A Tag For That, What Have I Done, Wranglers Are Not Adult Supervision, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixacid/pseuds/phoenixacid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Filk">Filk</a> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Jutsu%20Gone%20Wrong">Jutsu Gone Wrong</a>.</p><p>(Wherein the song lyrics, summary, and author's notes are made up entirely of CANONICAL AO3 tags.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	AO3 Alphabet Aerobics

**Author's Note:**

> [Why Did I Write This?](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Why%20Did%20I%20Write%20This*q*) [What Was I Thinking?](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/What%20Was%20I%20Thinking*q*) [I Don't Even Know](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/I%20Don't%20Even%20Know).
> 
> (Inspired by [Daniel Radcliffe Raps Blackalicious' Alphabet Aerobics](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aKdV5FvXLuI))

**AO3 Alphabet Aerobics**  

[Alternate Universe](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Alternate%20Universe/works), [Angst with a Happy Ending](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Angst%20with%20a%20Happy%20Ending/works)  
[Accidental Baby Acquisition](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Accidental%20Baby%20Acquisition/works), [Aww](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Aww/works) [Amazing](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Amazing/works)  
[Big Gay Love Story](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Big%20Gay%20Love%20Story/works), [Belligerent Sexual Tension](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Belligerent%20Sexual%20Tension/works)  
[Bladder Control](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Bladder%20Control/works) [Behind the Scenes](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Behind%20the%20Scenes/works), [Because of Reasons](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Because%20of%20Reasons/works)  
  
[Catboys & Catgirls](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Catboys%20*a*%20Catgirls/works) [Cuddling & Snuggling](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Cuddling%20*a*%20Snuggling/works)  
[Crossover](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Crossover/works) [Cross-Post](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Cross-Post/works) [Cross-cultural](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Cross-cultural/works) [Crossdressing](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Crossdressing/works)  
[Downloaded](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Downloaded/works) [Domestic](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Domestic/works) [Dom/sub](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Dom*s*sub/works) [Drabble Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Drabble%20Collection/works)  
[Dark](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Dark/works): [Drug Use](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Drug%20Use/works), [Dubious Consent](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Dubious%20Consent/works), [Depression](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Depression/works)  
  
[Episode Related](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Episode%20Related/works) [Explicit Sexual Content](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Explicit%20Sexual%20Content/works)  
[Eventual Smut](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Eventual%20Smut/works) [Exposition](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Exposition/works), [Enthusiastic Consent](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Enthusiastic%20Consent/works)  
[Facebook](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Facebook/works)\- [Family](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Family/works)\- [Faeries Made Them Do It](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Faeries%20Made%20Them%20Do%20It/works)  
[Favorite](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Favorite/works) [Funny](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Funny/works) [Friends to Lovers](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Friends%20to%20Lovers/works), [Fiction](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Fiction/works) [Fix-It](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Fix-it/works)  
  
[Gay](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Gay/works), [Games](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Games/works), [Gags](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Gags/works), [Gore](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Gore/works)  
[Gorgeous](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Gorgeous/works), [Gritty](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Gritty/works), [Grocery Store](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Grocery%20Store/works)  
[Huddling For Warmth](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Huddling%20for%20warmth/works) [Hardcore](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Hardcore/works) [Homosexuality](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Homosexuality/works)  
[Homophobic Language](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Homophobic%20Language/works) [Hubris](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Hubris/works) [Hypocrisy](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Hypocrisy/works)  
  
[It's Hard and Nobody Understands](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/It's%20Hard%20and%20Nobody%20Understands/works) [I Love You](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/I%20love%20you/works)  
[It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/It's%20Not%20Paranoia%20If%20They're%20Really%20Out%20To%20Get%20You/works)  
[Juggling](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Juggling/works) [Javascript](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Javascript/works) [Jargon](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Jargon/works) [Juvenilia](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Juvenillia/works)  
[Japanese](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Japanese/works) [Jedi](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Jedi/works) [Jutsu](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Javascript/works) [Just Add Ninjas](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Just%20Add%20Ninjas/works)  
  
[Kama Sutra](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Kama%20Sutra/works) [Kink Discovery](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/King%20Discovery/works) [Kink Exploration](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Kink%20Exploration/works)  
[Kissing](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Kissing/works) [Knifeplay](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Knifeplay/works) [Knotting](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Knotting/works) [Kink Negotiation](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Kink%20Negotiation/works)  
[Let's Play](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Let's%20Play/works) [Language of Flowers](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Language%20of%20Flowers/works) [Like](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Like/works) [Love Confessions](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Love%20Confessions/works)  
[Languages and Linguistics](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Languages%20and%20Linguistics/works) [Late Night Conversations](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Late%20Night%20Conversations/works)  
  
[Magical Realism](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Magical%20Realism/works), [Modern Retelling](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Modern%20Retelling/works), [Murder](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Murder%20/works) [Mystery](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Mystery/works)  
[Meddling](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Meddling/works) [Mates](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Mates/works) [Matchmaking](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Matchmaking/works) [Mistletoe](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Mistletoe/works) [Meet the Family](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Meet%20the%20Family/works)  
[Not Canon Compliant](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Not%20Canon%20Compliant/works) [Norwegian Mythology & Folklore](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Norwegian%20Mythology%20&%20Folklore/works)  
[Near Death Experiences](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Near%20Death%20Experiences/works) [Needs More Dinosaurs!](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Needs%20More%20Dinosaurs!/works)  
  
[Oh My God](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Oh%20My%20God/works), [Object Penetration](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Object%20Penetration/works) - [One of My Favorites](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/One%20of%20My%20Favorites/works)  
[Off-World](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Off-World/works) [Orgasm](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Orgasm/works) [Out of Body Experiences](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Out%20of%20Body%20Experiences/works)  
[Pancakes](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Pancakes/works), [Pastries](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Pastries/works), [Popcorn](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Popcorn/works), [Pizza](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Pizza/works)  
[Peanut Butter](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Peanut%20Butter/works), [Pepsi](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Pepsi/works), [Poptarts](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Poptarts/works), [Pasta](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Pasta/works)  
  
[Real Men Wear Tights](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Real%20Men%20Wear%20Tights/works), [Red Pants](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Red%20Pants/works), [Ridiculous](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Ridiculous/works) [Red Hoodies](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Red%20Hoodies/works)  
[Realm Hopping](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Realm%20Hopping/works), [Random Encounters](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Random%20Encounters/works), [Repressed Memories](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Repressed%20Memories/works)  
[Safe Sane and Consensual](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Safe%20Sane%20and%20Consensual/works), [Stream of Consciousness](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Stream%20of%20Consciousness/works)  
[Same Performer in Different Roles](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Same%20Performer%20in%20Different%20Roles/works), [Sexy](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/sexy/works) [Show Business](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/show%20business/works)  
  
[Tongue-in-cheek](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Tongue-in-cheek/works) [Typing Quirks](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Typing%20Quirks/works), [Trippy](Tentacle%20Monsters/works) [Tongue Twisters](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Tongue%20Twisters/works)  
[Trope Subversion](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Trope%20Subversion/works): [Trapped In Elevator](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Trapped%20In%20Elevator/works); [Tentacle Monsters](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Tentacle%20Monsters/works)   
[Undressing](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Undressing/works) [Ugly Holiday Sweaters](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Ugly%20Holiday%20Sweaters/works) - [Unfortunate Implications](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Unfortunate%20Implications/works)  
[Ultimate Sacrifice](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Ultimate%20Sacrifice/works), [Unrequited Love](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Unrequited%20Love/works), [Unresolved Sexual Tension](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Unresolved%20Sexual%20Tension/works)  
  
[Vandalism](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Vandalism/works), [Violation](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Violation/works), [Visceral](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Visceral/works) [Violence Against Toasters](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Violence%20Against%20Toasters/works)  
[Victorian](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Victorian/works) [Vikings](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Vikings/works), [Volcanoes](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Volcanoes/works), [Velociraptors](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Velociraptors/works)  
[Working Out My Feelings Through Fic](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Working%20Out%20My%20Feelings%20Through%20Fic/works) [Writing](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Writing/works)  
[Well-written](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Well-written/works) [Weapons of Mass Destruction](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Weapons%20of%20Mass%20Destruction/works) [Waiting](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Waiting/works)  
  
[Xenophobia](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Xenophobia/works), [Xenophilia](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Xenophilia/works), [Xenolinguistics](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Xenolinguistics/works)  
[Xeno](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Xeno/works) [X-ray Vision](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/X-ray%20Vision/works), [Xanatos Gambits](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Xanatos%20Gambits/works)  
[Yuletide:](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Yuletide/works) [Yaoi](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Yaoi/works) [Yuri](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Yuri/works) [Yuleporn](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Yuleporn/works) [Yum](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Yum/works)  
[Yandere](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Yandere/works) [Yarders](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Yarders/works), [You Have Been Warned](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/You%20Have%20Been%20Warned/works)  
  
[ Zombie Apocalypse](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Zombie%20Apocalypse/works), [Zombie Hunters](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Zombie%20Hunters/works), [Zombies](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Zombies/works),   
[Zero-gravity sex](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Zero-gravity%20sex/works), [Zebras](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Zebras/works) [Zoology](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Zoology/works)   
  
[♥](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/%E2%99%A5/works)

 

**Author's Note:**

> [The Author Regrets Nothing](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/The%20Author%20Regrets%20Nothing).


End file.
